The cut sheets of paper such as PPC (Plain Paper Copier) paper, printing paper, thermal paper, thermal transfer paper, non carbon paper, carbon paper, Diazo paper, ink jet printing paper, label stock and the like which are mainly used in an office are packed as one volume unit consisting of 100, 250, 500 or 1000 sheets of paper with a sheet of wrapping paper to form a volume of the cut sheets of paper, and the one to ten volumes of them are packed into corrugated fibreboard box or board, and at times, into resin carton for shipping them.
The conventional cartons formed by corrugated fibreboard or board include a glued face opening type of carton in which the glued flap is peeled off to open the carbon, a cut tape stripping off type of carton in which the cut tape provided on the top panel, side panel, bottom panel and side panel in the vicinity of the opening and of the carton is stripped off to expose the end of the cut sheets of paper and the like.
The conventional glued face opening type of carton has the top panel, right side panel, left side panel, bottom panel, front flap face and rear flap face, where the front flap face has the outer flap and inner flap, the and in which inner flap is adhered to the outer flap, and the glued width provided on the bottom panel is adhered to the right side panel.
This conventional carton is opened by inserting fingers or finger nails into the space between outer flaps of the front flap face, tearing off the outer flaps forward, opening the inner flaps to make the front flap face an open face. Then, the volumes of the cut sheets of paper are drawn out of the carton by inserting fingers into the space between a volume of the cut sheets of paper and the top panel and the space between the volumes or inserting the fingers into the fold portions of the wrapped paper for the volume to take out of the volume.
The conventional cut tape stripping off type of carton has a cut tape provided into the bottom panel, left side panel, top panel and right side panel in the vicinity of the front flap face. This conventional carton is opened by drawing out one end of the cut tape, tearing off the periphery of the carton with the cut tape to make the front flap to an open face so as to expose the end of the volumes of cut sheets of paper.
One example for the size, weight and the like of the conventional carton for packaging cut sheets of paper is as follows.
______________________________________ size of lateral longitudinal height weight cut sheet (mm) (mm) (mm) (kg) ______________________________________ B5 190 265 230 7.5 A4 218 325 230 10 B4 265 373 230 15 A3 306 430 230 20 ______________________________________
In this way, since the carton for packaging cut sheets of paper has a large weight, it is made by corrugated fibreboard or board by considering the mechanical strength of the carton, and the peel off of glued surface of the flap upon pile up of the cartons is prevented by adhering the flap faces with a high glued strength.
However, according to the conventional glued face opening type of carton, fingers or finger nails have to be inserted into the gap or space between the outer flaps, and thus there is a fear of injuring the fingers or nails. In particular, the bonded strength between the inner and outer flaps is very high and in addition, the area of a handhold to tear off them is small, and thus it required a considerable high force. It is also difficult to take out the volume of cut sheets of paper because there is no handhold to take out the volume of cut sheets of paper. Further the state that the front flap is opened spoils the beauty of surroundings where the carton is placed. In order to prevent this, it is cumbersome to reseal the opened portion of the carton because it requires a separate adhesive tape after bending the inner and outer flaps.
On the other hand, according to the conventional cut tape stripping off type of carton, the cut tape is extended onto the bottom panel of the carton, and thus the carton has to be placed on the surface of a table so that one side of the carton having the cut tape is projected from the edge of the table to strip off the cut tape, or said one side of the carton has to be placed vertically to strip off the cut tape, and thus, the carton must be held up and moved at each time, resulting in a cumbersome work. Once the carton is opened, one end of the respective volumes of cut sheets of paper is exposed and it is impossible to reseal the carton resulting in spoiling the beauty. In addition, the cut off portions of the carton become waste and the portions cut off by a plastic tape form industrial waste.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carton for packaging cut sheets of paper which can be opened without injuring fingers or finger nails.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carton for packaging cut sheets of paper which can be opened without a considerable force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carton for packaging cut sheets of paper which a volume or volumes of cut sheets of paper can be readily taken out of the inside of the carton.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carton for packaging cut sheets of paper which can readily be resealed without spoiling the surrounding beauty.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carton for packaging cut sheets of paper which is no need to hold up and to move the carton for opening it.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carton for packaging cut sheets of paper which industrial wastes such as plastic tapes and the like are not are not produced upon opening the carton.